Hunters' school
by severinas.96
Summary: Imagine Cas comes to you, taking you with him. You wouldn't protest, would you? And imagine he takes you to Dean and Sam. Imagine they want to train fans as hunters. Who could say no? We'll make fun of all Supernatural characters, ourselves, the absurdness of our story and everything else that crosses our path. Will include many different parings. Not to be taken seriously.
1. Welcome

„Do you really think this is a good idea?

Dean lays down the gun and turns around to face Sam.

"Yeah, why not?", he answers.

But Sam scratches his head. He can't wrap his head around the idea.

"Will it really be a help for us?"

Dean barks out a laugh.

"You'll see, it's gonna be fun. We need a new generation of hunters. If we have to train someone, lets at least take people who'll enjoy it and who already have a basic knowledge about hunting."

He turns back to the shooting range and fires off his gun.  
"Why would anyone enjoy learning this stuff?"

Dean turns back to Sam.

"There are many crazy people out there, Sammy. Our fans are always crazy (A/N: No, not the ventilators). Have you read what they write about us on the internet?! But don't worry, well take the least insane of them."

**SPN**

"Have you seen the new episode yet?"

"Sure, how could I not?!"

"Can't you talk about anything else? I always thought it was physically impossible to talk about the same series 24 hours a day…"

() shakes his head, turns around and walks away. Remembering what he initially wanted to ask he turns back to the girls and –

Stares at an empty space. He raises an eyebrow and looks around. Those Supernatural fans are creepy in many ways.

**SPN**

Sev opens her eyes and blinks a few times. What happened to the school yard?

(Suddenly, instead of the dull grey buildings, she's seeing a wall of green trees and in between them… Sev doesn't really know what she sees.

Confused she looks to her right and realises that Sasi's still there, equally or even more astonished.

Just as she opens her mouth to speak – something along the lines of "what the fuck?!" – she notices a weight on her shoulder; it has probably been there the whole time. She slowly turns her head and sees that it's a hand.

Her gaze follows the arm up to a well-known face.

Her jaw drops completely as she realises who's standing in front of her.

She freezes instantly, takes a second look and collapses on herself.

**SPN**

Sasi stares at Sev. What is she doing on the floor? On a floor covered in pine needles?! She kneels down besides Sev and prods her cheek.

"Ehm… Sev?"

Then, suddenly, a pair of shoes appears in her field of vision.

"What is wrong with her?" asks a deep, gravel and strangely familiar voice.

Sasi slowly lifts her gaze. Black shoes, black trousers, beige trench coat… Wait. Beige trench coat?!

Her head snaps up and meets blue eyes. "Oh" is the most intelligent thing she's able to say. Now she understands why Sev fainted.

She tries really hard not to join her friend on the floor.

"What took you so long, Cas?" says another familiar voice

"I don't wanna wake up" mumbles Sasi.

"Let's see what you found" the voice says and Cas steps aside.

Dean raises an eyebrow.

"Where did you get these two from, Cas?" he says, looking at the blonde girl lying on the floor, while Sasi continues staring at him with her mouth open.

"D…D…Dean?" she stutters. "Wait wait wait, why are you wearing a shirt? In my dreams you never wear a shirt!"

Sam bursts out laughing and Sasi turns towards Sam.

"And you? I know that in reality you really are that tall, but in my dreams you never are, it's just so intimidating."

Besides her, Sev suddenly starts moving. She quickly glances at her, facing Dean again as he beings to speak.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a dream and I am definitely not taking off my shirt!"

(A/N: We'll see about that)

**SPN**

When Sev wakes up she hears distant voices and laughter. The first thing she can clearly understand is Dean's voice.

Did she fall asleep on the couch while watching Supernatural? But no, she never falls asleep during her favourite TV-Show. And besides, when does Sam ever laugh on screen? Maybe she's watching bloopers, maybe that's what this is.  
But then she looks around. Why would she be in the bloopers? And why would Sasi be in them? Then maybe this is a dream after all. Wouldn't be the first one. But… Usually her dreams proceed differently. Usually it's Misha she dreams about, not Cas. But well, she's not gonna complain.

But then she realises something.

Slowly she stands up, grabbing Sasi's arm to steady herself. She looks at Dean and takes a hesitant step towards him. Hesitantly she lifts her hand and points toward him. Her mouth falls open again and she looks over to Sasi.

In a dream, she can make things happen. She can tell Cas, Dean and Sam what to do. But now…

Looking back to Dean, she pokes him a few times, head tilted to the side.

Her eyes widen and she turns back to Sasi.

"Ehm… Sasi? I think… Ehm… I think he's real."

**SPN**

The next thing she knows she is thrown aside by Sasi and is sitting on her butt on the floor. Looking up she sees Sasi clinging to Dean's feet, screaming and squeaking. What is she doing?

Sev can't help but stare at her friend. She's definitely gone crazy now.

After recovering from the initial shock, Dean looks to his feet, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Didn't we tell you to take the least insane, Cas?"

Sasi is on the verge of hyperventilating, tears flowing freely from her eyes, her gaze never leaving Dean. She doesn't seem to notice or care the disgusted look from Dean (A/N: No, not disgusted, he loves me, everyone knows that, except of Dean himself, but he'll find out soon enough, my husband, my love, my one and only, my… _Oh shut up already!_), or Cas and Sam's attempt to pull her off of Dean.

But Sasi only clung harder to Dean, not wanting to let go the love of her life. Sev could only watch her, too confused and taken aback to do anything.

As Sam gave up trying to pull Sasi away, Dean looked pleadingly to Cas.

"Fix this!"

Cas' gaze locked with Dean's, then he nodded.

Without both of the girls noticing anything, he lifted a finger Sasi's forehead. At once her body relaxed, still it took Sam and Dean some time to get her entwined arms and legs away from Dean.

Sev stared at her friend.  
"What did you do to her!?" she yelled at Cas.

Cas turns towards Dean, a questioning look on his face.

"Her too?"

Dean looks at Sev, judging.

"Yeah, to be on the safe side. Well think later about what to with them. Their just too unpredictable, these fans."

Cas approaches Sev, extending a hand towards her.

Sev quickly shies away, not wanting to suffer the same fate as her friend. But Cas only takes a step further.

And before Sev can react, Cas touches her forehead and she falls asleep too.

**SPN**

Dean lets out an exasperated sigh and relaxes.

"Huff, that was scary… I thought we were taking the least and not the most insane. That's gonna be a hell of a fun to work with them."

Cas looks between the girls and Dean, not sure what is expected from him.

"I did take the least worse, Dean. I do not know why they are that crazy."

Sam steps forwards, talking for the first time since the two girls arrived.

"Well, we can't leave them here, can we?"

They proceed to carry them inside, Dean carrying Sasi and Cas carrying Sev. (A/N: Yes, we know Cas could have zapped them (us), but hey, who doesn't want to be carried by those two, eh? (Second A/N: Poor Sam, no one wants him))

Inside they drop them on one of the couches and step back.

"Asleep they look pretty normal" Dean states. "But how are we going to teach them anything if they keep yelling and fussing around?"

Sam turns towards Dean, a big smile on his face.  
"It was your idea after all. You'll have to deal with them. And maybe after they get used to us they'll behave."

Dean shoots him a critical look.

"Really? We'll see about that."

Cas squints his eyes and looks at the girls.

"They're waking up" is his only comment to the conversation.

Dean and Sam turn back towards the sofa, looking into the confused eyes of the two girls.

"Were still here…" says one of them, and Dean realises that he doesn't even know their names.

He shares an amused look with Sam before he positions himself in front of the girls. Immediately he has their attention.

"I'm not sure anymore if this is a good idea, but as you're here we can try. So, do you want to learn hunting?"

The only answer he gets is screaming and squeaking, both of the girls jumping around the room while hugging each other, huge smiles on their faces.

"Great" says Dean rolling his eyes.

* * *

- Hello there fellow reader behind your PC or phone or laptop or Mac or….

- Just ignore her. We just wanted to say hello and thanks for reading ;) We hope you enjoyed this, and please, don't take it seriously. We just wanted to have some fun with our favourite characters, were not here to offend anyone or something along those lines.

- Yeah, yeah and don't forget the thing, don't forget to tell them that…

- Yes, calm down, I was about to. Well, as I was saying, we are not to be taken serious. This is just for fun. We will continue writing this, making fun of ourselves more than anything else ;) But we thought that, if anyone is interested, we could include other people. So, if you want to meet Sam and Dean, learn to hunt and all that other stuff and aren't afraid of what we might do to you, leave a comment to "apply" to the hunters school. Please do so only if you are okay with us making fun of yourself (not too much, but along the lines of what we did in this chapter). If you aren't, please don't apply. Also, be sure to tell us the name you want us to call you, your favourite character (notice that Sam is still free ;) of course, so are Dean and Cas, (we'll just share them). We can (and will) also call other characters into the show, like Lucifer, Balthazar, Crowley Gabriel, Meg and many many others) and tell us what do you want to happen to yourself, what do you want to learn, with whom do you want to interact most, what funny thing do you want to say or do, etc. And, although I am repeating myself I can't stress this enough, be aware that we will make fun of you at some point. You will embarrass yourself or say something stupid or fall down or behave really weird or something like that.

- But you'll have fun and you'll get to meet Sam and Dean and Cas and everybody else! Don't miss out on that, or we'll kidnap them and they won't be in the next episode ;) So come over and make sure to save their lives!

-_ Pssst, that's enough, you're scaring them away._ So yes, please leave a review and tell us what you thought and join the fun if you want ;) You can also PM us, if you don't want your inscription to be in the comments. We hope you enjoyed reading this and see you soon! :D

- Bye! Thanks for reading :D


	2. Bullet from a gun

The three bullets hit the target right in the centre. Dean tilts his head approvingly, shrugs his shoulders and turns back to Sasi and Sev.

After the girls had calmed down, the training had officially started. Dean, Sam and Cas had lead them outside where the shooting range had been arranged earlier.

Sev is staring at the variety of guns spread on a table and then glances at the target which is way too far away for her liking. Sasi is still staring at Dean, not being able to tear her eyes away from him.

Sam seems amused by the whole scene, while Cas tilts his head in confusion, probably understanding as much about weapons as the girls.

With her cuteness-radar Sev detects Cas´ expression out of the corner of her eyes.

Whit her elbow she pokes Sasi a few times.

"Awwwwww… Look at him" Sev says. "He's doing the lost puppy-eyes."

While both girls continue aww-ing, Dean starts explaining something, not realising that he has lost his audience to Cas. Only after Dean asks: "Got it?" Sev and Sasi come back to reality.

Dean hands Sev the gun. Before he can react she points the gun at the target and pulls the trigger.

As nothing happens except for a click she tries again.

Sam starts laughing while Sev asks:  
"Shouldn't there be a ´bumm´ and, you know, a bullet?"

Sam is now rolling on the floor, shaking with laughter.

Sasi raises and eyebrow.

"Of course, that's because the gun is still secured" she says, with her isn't-that-obvious-voice.

Sam only laughs harder as Dean looks likes he's going to start crying at any point.

Immediately, Sasi takes a step towards Dean. She puts a hand on his shoulder, saying:  
"Why are you so sad, my love? It's because I was paying attention to Cas instead of you, isn't it? I'm so sorry, it won't happen again… Or maybe… It's actually quite cute how jealous you get."

Dean stares at her and shouts desperately: "No! Nothing happened because the gun isn't loaded! You two are useless!"

Sasi stares at Dean, hurt at his statement while Sev bows her head in embarrassment.

But before the situation can escalate, three people appear out of nowhere a few feet away from them; two girls and in their middle a man.

Out of instinct Sev grabs one of the guns on the table and fires at the newcomers.

A few seconds of silence follow, only interrupted by the offended: "Ouch of the man. Then the two girls start screaming, first in shock from the gunshot, then, after they realised that nothing happened to the man, in awe and excitement.

"Oh my god, he's real!"

"It's him, its him, it's really him!"

"It's Gabriel, oh my god, its Gabriel!"

Sev only stares at her hand, holding the gun. Sasi takes a step towards her.

"What did you do?"  
Sev looks at her, confused.

"I think… I think I shot an angel…"

At that moment Cas speaks up for the first time in a while.

"You do not have to worry. A gun cannot harm an angel."

Sasi and Sev ignore Cas (A/N: Poor him) and stare at the archangel in their middle.

"What the hell, Gabriel what the hell?!" Sam asks.  
The girl at Gabriel's right side (only the authors now at this point that her name is Abigail, but were gonna use it anyway because either way this story doesn't make any sense) starts squeaking and jumping, the other girl (Lynn) stumbles, her eyes wide open.

"I was sitting calmly on a park bench, feeding the birds with bread crumbs and enjoying my free afternoon… one of the few I have these times, you boys are really becoming a piece of work."

"Gabriel" Sam says in a warning voice "come to the point!"

"Well, suddenly these two girls attack me, calling me something like Robert Speight…?"

"Richard" Lynn interrupts him "Richard Speight Jr.!"

"…whatever. They started talking about Gabriel and seemed to be one of those creepy Supernatural fans. I had heard about your little project so I thought you could use them."

Dean eyes them suspiciously.  
"More of them?!"  
Sev tugs Dean's sleeve.

"Did you just see that? I hit him, I hit him right in the chest!"

"I think you hit my chocolate bar" says Gabriel while taking a chocolate bar with a bullet in in out of his breast pocket.

Abigail takes it out of his hand and inspects it. (A/N: Later she will eat it and no one will notice. No one will mourn it. A moment of silence for the poor chocolate bar.)

But as Abigail discovers the guns she loses interest in the chocolate bar for the moment, stuffs it in her pocket and runs towards the weapons.

As she picks up one of them Lynn grabs her arm and holds her back.

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you doing? Do you also want to murder a chocolate bar?"

Abigail hesitates and puts the gun down again, convinced by this eloquent argument.

Sam clears his throat. "Shouldn't we continue the training?"

Dean wakes up from his state of shock. His gaze wanders from Sam to the guns, to Abigail, Lynn and Gabriel and finally back to Sasi and Sev.

"Uh… yeah… yeah sure."

He takes another gun and explains again how to load and unload it (A/N: We're gonna skip this part because Dean should know how a gun works, but we don't)

After Dean's explanation all four girls run towards the table to get the best guns. Sasi picks up one of the biggest and squints inside the barrel. Without a comment Dean takes the gun out of her hands and gives her a smaller one.

"Ouu…" Sasi says with a pout, but doesn't dare to protest as she sees the murderous look on Dean's face.  
The rest of the girls have chosen more reasonable weapons, although it is debatable if any weapon in their hands can be described as reasonable.

**SPN**

Half an hour later Abigail and Lynn have entered an argument about whose bullet hit the target, while Gabriel is playing referee between the two girls. Cas is watching the bees, Sam gave up to make any sense of this situation a good twenty minutes ago and Sasi is holding the gun incorrectly on purpose so that Dean explains and shows her again and again.

Suddenly there is a loud bang and Sev starts screaming and jumping around on one foot.

"Au au au au au au au…" she screams while Sam and Cas jump to their feet and Lynn and Abigail stop arguing. They all stare at Sev who is now sitting down, still holding her foot.

"I think I shot myself!" she says in a whiny voice.

"Let me see" Dean says and Sam and Cas come closer. Sev takes her shoe off and there is absolutely nothing. Gabriel points at a bullet hole in the ground a few centimetres away from Sev's foot.

"This is kind of sad" Abigail says. "We can't even hit ourselves."

Dean sighs and throws his arms up in despair.

"I give up. I need a break."

**SPN**

On their way back to the bunker Lynn and Abigail still haven't come to an agreement about who hit the target.

"I hit the target, right in the middle! I saw it!"

"No, you didn't! I did! I'm sure!"

"Are you saying I'm blind? You weren't even shooting at that time; you were reloading your gun!"

"No, I wasn't! I would know where my bullet went, wouldn't it?"

"And I wouldn't, or what?"

Dean turns back to the two girls.

"Stop it, both of you now! I'm getting a headache."

Abigail and Lynn look at him, then Abigail faces Gabriel.

"Gabriel, you've seen it, haven't you? You know that it was me who hit the target, right?" She leans closer to Gabriel's ear: "She confessed to me earlier that she likes Cas better" she lies.

But Lynn quickly shoots in before Gabriel can even open his mouth: "No! It was me, wasn't it Gabe? You saw my bullet hitting the target, right?" And lowering her voice she continues: "I have candy."

Gabriel bursts out laughing.

"You two are just too lovable."

Both of the girls start giggling.

"But I'll get to sit beside him, then." Abigail decides at that moment.

Lynn silences.

"What? Who said that? No, no way! Why you and not me? I want to sit beside him!"

Gabriel smiles: "It feels nice to be wanted…"

But the girls ignore him.

"I agree that it was your bullet that hit the target, but then I get to sit with Gabriel during lunch."

Lynn doesn't agree with her.

"That's not fair! I saw him first! Back in that park, it was me who ran into him first! You came later, so he's mine!"

"Hey, hey. Wait a second. I'm not anybody's. I don't belong to anybody, just to make that clear. Now continue fighting about me, this feels so good!" Gabriel exclaimes.

Abigail tries to find a solution. "We have to solve this differently. We could do rock paper scissors or something like that."

"No, that wouldn't be fair. We can't let faith decide."

Sasi finally has enough of the fight and interrupts them.

"You two do realise that he has two sides?" The girls silence. "You can both sit next to him, problem solved!"

Abigail and Lynn look at each other embarrassed and continue walking without another comment.

Sasi stands behind them, shaking her head. "Seriously…"

As they enter the bunker they freeze on the door step.

They star in awe at the familiar setting. The huge table in the centre, the lamps on top of it, the huge shelves filled with uncountable books and the back door which leads to the archives.

"Who of you can cook?" Sam asks.

Dean stares at him offended. "Don't you like my food?"

Sam sighs.

"I don't like eating burgers every day, Dean. I would like something healthy too."

Dean makes a disgusted face.

"Bah, healthy" and facing the girls: "You're going to cook something not healthy, aren't you?"

Folding her arms over her chest, Sasi says: "Who said something about us cooking?"

Dean huffs a laugh.

"Did you think this was going to be free? You'll have to earn yourselves your stay here."

Sev tugs Sasi with her. "Come on, we'll cook something. I want to stay here, don't you?"

She looks at the other girls who can't deny that fact. Yes, they all wanted to stay.

* * *

- So yes… Here we are again… With a new chapter, as we promised

- But first of all, we forgot to say in the last chapter who we is… Now you'll all probably think that I have two personalities or something, but no. There are actually two people writing this story, me, Severinas.96 and SasiSn (go check out her story as well. She just started uploading here and needs some motivation ;) ).

- Now… We both hope you enjoyed this as much as we did writing it.. We did have some good fun thinking about it all and planning it

- Chrm chrm, planning, of course :) But hey, we managed to come here with the story making sense…

- … more or less…

- … aaand we will continue it :) This time we do have plans, so bewaaaare!

- Yeah… Ehm… Yes. There is still places available at hunters´ school, so if you want to join the fun, apply with a pm or a review, as you wish.

- Reviews are also very welcome even if you don't want to join ;) just tell us what you thought of the story so far or any kind of other comment (not concerning our sanity, though. There is no hope for that)

- *whispers* You're getting off topic.

- Ups… Ehm yes. And directed to our two other members: please, help us. Who of you can cook? Because we definitely can't ;)

- The next chapter will be featuring Lucifer and maybe even Crowley, so stay tuned for more if you like.

- And again, reviews are deeply appreciated ;)


	3. Shopping, crackers and the devil

"There's nothing edible here!" says Abigail while roaming through the kitchen closets.

"We could just order a some pizza" comments Lynn.

Abigail shakes her head.

"No. We have to prove them that we are not completely useless."

Suddenly Sev shouts: "Hey, I found something!"

The rest turns towards her, excited to find at least some ingredients to cook something.

"What is it?"

Sev frowns and turns the thing she found in a cupboard to get a better look at it.

"I think its broccoli, but it looks a bit purple-ish"

"As I said, we could just…" Lynn starts, but is interrupted by Sasi opening the kitchen door.

"Hey!" she shouts "How the hell are we supposed to cook if you haven't even got a decent piece of broccoli in here?"  
"Not my fault" Sam answers, "Cas went shopping and he only came back with toilet paper."

"We needed that" Cas defends himself.

Sev's eyes start to glow.

"We could go shopping" she says slowly. "With them."

"And with them you mean… us?" says Dean, his head appearing in the doorframe. He eyes them suspiciously. "That's never gonna happen."

**SPN**

Half an hour later they are standing between the cramped shelves of a small supermarket.

Abigail grabs a bag of sweets and puts it in the shopping cart.

Sam looks at the sweets, then to Abigail, to the sweets and back to Abigail. Without a comment he puts the sweets back on the shelf and keeps an eye on her.

While he's watching Abigail, Gabriel puts the sweets back in the cart and winks at her.

Before Sam can notice the sweets, Lynn covers them with random vegetables and Dean throws a few magazines on top of it (A/N: We're not gonna specify the content of these magazines).

As Sam turns back, he rolls his eyes, although it's not clear if that's because of the magazines or because he's aware of what is hidden beneath it.

Sasi grabs the last pack of crackers from a shelf, but as she tries to pull it out she notices a resistance. Confused, the peaks through the small space between the crackers and the chocolate bars and is met with a pair of eyes glaring at her.

"These are my crackers, I saw them first" says an angry voice through the shelf while pulling at the package.

But Sasi doesn't let go. Instead, she pulls the crackers towards her.

"No, I saw them first. They're mine. Let go!"

But the girl on the other side won't give in either.

"No!" she says, while pulling even harder.

Even though Sasi nearly crashes into the shelf, she pulls at the crackers too, pushing herself off the shelf to get more energy into the movement.

Suddenly she hears a strange noise. As she looks at the shelf, she sees how it rockets forwards and backwards. She freezes instantly, her hand still clasping the crackers. The girl on the other side stares at her, equally shocked.

Sasi takes a step forward and tries to keep the shelf from falling down. But instead she trips, and as she falls she leans onto the shelf.

With a loud bang Sasi and the shelf fall to the ground, landing on the other aisle of the supermarket.

The girl is able to jump out of the way of the shelf just in time and is now standing besides Sasi, still glaring at her, but this time in astonishment.

"What the hell?" she says, while grabbing the crackers out of Sasi's loose fingers. "You nearly broke them! Can't you be more careful?"

"I hate fans…" Sasi hears the distant voice of her lover, her secret lover, (A/N: although he himself doesn't even know that he is, in fact, her lover). Turning towards Sasi he continues shouting. "Who said that that it was a good idea to train fans? (A/N: Yes, it was him who said that at the beginning, but Dean never was the one with the best memory) Look what you did! You even managed to throw over a supermarket shelf! Do you know how many times I tried to do that as I was a child? And here you come, and without even wanting to you manage to do what I tried for years. This doesn't make any sense, this is not fair, this…"

But Sam interrupts Dean's rant.

"Dean. I think we should start going now" he says, while pointing at an angry manager walking towards them.

Sev quickly takes the crackers out of the hands of the girl, bends down to Sasi and helps her up. Without another look back they all start running out of the shop.

As fast as they can they get into the car. (A/N: Yes, we do realise that there are now nine people in the car. Just imagine that it fits. Sasi: Why don't I just sit on Dean's lap, would be much easier. Sev: Shut up! You can't sit on Dean's lap, he's driving. Sasi: This story doesn't make any sense either way!)

Sam is sitting beside Dean, Abigail curled up at his feet. Cas is right in the middle of the backseat and Gabriel sits in front of him, on the emergency brake between Sam and Dean.

On Castiel's right, Lynn is trying not to put her complete weight on Sasi and not to stick her foot in Cas´ face.

On the other side of the car, Sev puts her feet on the floor.

"Hey!" she hears a voice from the ground. "Take your feet off my face!"

Sev leans forward confused.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" she asks the girl sitting on the floor.

"My name is Kelly and I followed the crackers."

Sasi turns towards her.

"You!" she says. "That was you!"

But before she can start to argue with Kelly again, she realises something.

"Ou damn it!" she exclaims, "I think I dropped the crackers while running!"

Kelly lifts her head to say something really, really clever what the authors can't think of right now, but then she discovers Cas and her jaw drops.

Again, she tries to speak, but only manages to stammer: "Wha…What?" before she drops to the floor again. "I'm dreaming… I'm dreaming."  
Lynn and Sasi exchange looks.

"Looks like we found another Supernatural fan!" Lynn says and grins.

Dean startles

"Did I just hear "another Supernatural fan"?"

Abigail puts her chin on Sam's knee ignoring his annoyed expression.

"What?" she asks, "What did I miss? What's happening?"  
Before anyone can respond, Dean now parks the car in front of the bunker and they open the doors.

As Kelly and Sev try to get out at the same time, they stumble over each other and fall to the ground.

Sam nearly manages to exit the car elegantly, but then Abigail decides to lift her head in the worst moment so that Sam also falls to the floor and she steps over him gracefully.

Sasi and Lynn don't even try to stand up and just roll to the floor, trying to hurt themselves as least as possible.

Dean sighs, opens his door and is the only one to step out normally. He circles the car and shakes his head at the girls lying on the floor.

With a woosh of feathers Cas and Gabriel appear beside Dean, Gabriel munching on a chocolate bar.  
After they are on their feet again they walk towards the entrance of the bunker.

As Dean opens the door, there is a suddenly flash of light and – Lucifer appears.

Dean freezes, spins around and takes a gun out of his waistband.

As he recognizes the devil he lowers it again.  
"You wanna join the party or what?" jokes Dean.

"Actually, yes" answers Lucifer. "I was kinda lonely." (A/N: We wanted this to make at least some sense, but we couldn't find a better excuse to bring Lucifer him. Still, this story needs him, so we had to use the lame excuse we found. Sorry?)

"Oh great" says Sam ironically, "the more the better."

Suddenly, Dean falters.

"Wait… Weren't there only four girls?" Sam thinks a second, then nods. Dean continues: "Then why are there suddenly five of them?!"

Sam turns to the girls, counts them and frowns too.

"You're right, there's one too much!"

The girls look at each other.  
"Ah!" says Abigail. "Now I understand what you were talking about!"

Dean throws his arms in the air.  
"We already had enough with four of you! And now there are five? How the hell are we supposed to keep track of this? This is too much!"

But the girls put on their best puppy eyes and glance up to Dean.

"Please," says Sasi, "please, can we keep her? Look at her, she's so cute!"

Dean frowns at Kelly's angry eyes.

Quickly, Sasi hits her in the side with her elbow. Fortunately, Kelly understands.  
She puts up her sweetest grin and takes a step towards Dean.

"Please, let me stay. I'll be good, I promise."

Dean rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything.

Cas contemplates stoically the scene developing in front of his eyes, shrugs his shoulders and walks past Dean.

After some seconds he others, including Lucifer, follow him.

…

5 minutes later Dean decides that he wants a burger and the girls try once again to make themselves useful.

…

10 minutes later the kitchen blows up.

…

5 minutes later Lucifer is still laughing at the sooty girls and the fire is finally extinguished. Lynn suggests again to order pizza.

…

10 minutes later they are sitting in the living room, eating pizza.

"I told you all the time" says Lynn. "Pizza is the solution to everybody's problems!"

Gabriel ignores Lynn and looks at Dean.

"This place is real nice, Dean-o. You did a good job with it."

Sasi frowns.

"Wait…" she says, looking from Gabriel to Sev. "Didn't Gabriel ever go into the bunker?"

Sev hesitates.

"I don't know…"

"Wait!" Abigail interrupts. "Gabriel and bunker… That can't go together."

Lynn makes a sign for the girls to lean closer, then starts to speak.

"Gabriel dies before the bunker is even mentioned!"

The girls gasp.

"Then… How?" Sasi wonders.  
Sev's head emerges again from the group of girls and she faces Dean.

"What day is it today?"

Dean squints his eyes, not sure why Sev is asking and why she wouldn't know that.

"23 of September. And why…?"

But Sev doesn't pay him attention anymore. Her head disappears again between the other girls.

"Does anyone of you know the chronology of the Supernatural series well enough to tell us, what happened on the 23 of September?"

But the other girls shake their heads.

"No, the only thing I know for sure is that Gabriel dies before they discover the bunker. But the rest…"

Lynn is interrupted by Gabriel.

"Wait, wait, wait, what?!" he leans closer to the girls. "Did you just say I die?"

But Abigail comforts him.

"No. You don't. You do in the TV series we watch. But apparently here you don't."

Sasi leans forward, disappointed.

"Does that mean Crowley isn't here either?"

Dean is about to make a piercing comment about why that wouldn't be so bad, as something happens.

Someone appears right behind Sasi, and without thinking twice Sasi grabs a fork lying forgotten on the table and punches whomever is standing behind her with it.

"Ouch!" she hears a familiar voice from behind her.

Slowly she turns around… and starts screaming.

The other girls turn around too, but they are too shocked to respond in any way.

Sasi stands up, still screaming, reaches for the fork and pulls it out of Crowley chest.

"Oh my God, oh my God I'm so sorry!" she exclaims. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Dean stands up and glares at the demon.

"Crowley, just what we needed."

Crowley grins. „That's right, and that's why I came. A party is never complete without me."

Sasi nearly faints at his voice, but she manages to squeak: "I'm sorry, my dear. I'm sorry that I preferred Dean before you, I'll be yours, forever and forever."

Lucifer pouts.  
"I won't stay if that bastard stays."

Sasi doesn't even turn towards him. "Then don't."

Sev pouts. "I do want him to stay…"

None of the girls pay attention to Lucifer, as he continues speaking.

"I'll just warn you once more. Make him go, or I'll leave."

As still no one seems to listen to him, he gets angry.

"Listen to me, now! Make him go, or I won't come back!"

Still, no one turns towards him.

Lucifer decided.

"Fine, if you prefer him then I'm leaving."

He walks around the couch on which the girls are sitting and grabs Lynn's arm.

He ignores her shout of protest and only says: "But I don't wanna be lonely, so I'll just take her with me" and disappears.

* * *

-So… Here we are again. We're a little late, but over there in the USA it's still early, right?

-Anyways, here's the new chapter. As always, we hope you liked it :)

-We went a bit crazier with this one than the other two, hope you still got what we meant and you still liked it. Leave us a review to tell us.

-Thank you for your reviews and your participation ;) Hope you were happy with what you did.

-That sounds really weird, but anyways :D

-Any ideas what you want to happen next? We have some rough ideas, but we're happy to try and include any of yours if you want ;)

-Also, anyone new who wants to join this is highly welcome. The more the better.

-Stop it, we're getting off topic again.

-Right, right. So, where were we? Ah, yes, new people :D New people to play with

-Chrm chrm…

-Yes, sorry, it's late over here and my thoughts are just going craaazy!

-Yes, I know that, but do you have to show them? They still think we're halfway normal.

-Do you really think they do? With this? With this crazy stuff we're writing?

-… Ok, maybe you're right, but you don't have to make it even worse.

-Yeah, ok.

-And about the chapter: Sorry that we got a bit off topic, we promise, next chapter there will be stuff happening again :)

-So. Please leave us a review, it would mean the world to us ;)

-See you next week!


	4. Fan-napped

"Welcome to my kingdom!"

Lynn opens her eyes and looks at Lucifer.

"Is this hell?" she asks while letting her gaze wander.

"No, much better…" answers Lucifer "it's an abandoned warehouse!"

Lynn stares at him as if he's gone crazy.

**SPN**

Sev stares at the empty space where Lucifer was sitting before.

"Where is Lucifer?" she asks.

The others look around confused.

"No, the question is: where's Lynn?" says Abigail.

"One of our pupils has just been abducted by the devil. As far as I know this is not a good condition for us being teachers" Cas states.

"But… but why didn't he take me?" complains Sev.

Sasi starts laughing, but turns serious again as she thinks about what Lynn could be going through right now.

**SPN**

Meanwhile, Lynn has managed to convince Lucifer that all the evil he did was just because of his sad, traumatic childhood and because no one loves him.

**SPN**

"Lucifer could be torturing her right now! We gotta rescue her" Dean exclaims.

**SPN**

Lucifer has started to cry.

**SPN**

They all sit down at one of the huge tables and start discussing what to do next.

"We have to find her!"

"No shit, Sherlock"

"But where could they be?"

"Do you think he brought her to hell?"

"Poor Lynn…"

**SPN**

"I never wanted to start the Apocalypse…" Lucifer sobs while Lynn is patting his back. "It was only because… Michael… the others… when I was small they kept calling me Lucy… and everything I ever wanted was… was… a hug…"

Lynn pulls him into a hug

**SPN**

"We need a plan" says Abigail and takes a sweet.

"What we need is more sweets" says Gabriel and also takes a sweet.

"Sweets are always good" Abigail takes another one.

"Could you two please focus? We need to get Lynn back!" demands Sam.

Gabriel takes another one.

"Sure" he says, while chewing, "I'm totally focused,"

"This is actually even more interesting than I thought it would be" states Crowley.

The others just ignore him, except for Sasi who aw's at his comment.

"No, I'm serious" says Dean, "she (Lynn?) could be dead by now!"

**SPN**

Lynn finally managed to calm Lucifer down. She tickles him to cheer him up and Lucifer giggles.

"No, no, stop it! Not my feeeeeeet!"

**SPN**

Gabriel and Abigail stare defiantly at each other over the last sweet. (A/N: Imagine western music playing in the background). Suddenly they both reach for it at the same time and start pulling.

"It's mine" says Abigail.

"You ate more than me" answers Gabriel. "So it belongs to me, let go!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That's easily done!"

"It was me who put them in the cart!"

"But I helped to hide them from Sam"

"Hey!" exclaims Sam.

Dean takes the sweet out of their hands and hides it behind his back. "Ok, that's enough!"

Abigail and Gabriel pout at Dean.

Crowley pulls a face. "Just when it was getting funny."

Sasi aw's again.

"Listen" Dean says. "I'm giving this sweet to whomever tells me how we can rescue Lynn."

**SPN**

Lynn is covering her eye where Lucifer's foot landed earlier while she was tickling him. At the same time she tries to measure the amount of flour needed to bake a cake.

Lucifer starts swearing as he drops the eggs and they explode on his feet.

**SPN**

They stare silent at each other, Abigail and Gabriel's minds reeling to develop a plan to get back the sweet – eh Lynn.

Suddenly Kelly speaks up: "Why don't we just call Bobby?"

Cas eyes her inquiringly: "Why would Bobby be able to help us?"

"Because he always does" answers Kelly without hesitating.

"No he doesn't" says Sam.

"Yeah, he does. In fanfics" states Abigail.

"In what?!" ask Dean and Sam at the same time.

Gabriel tilts his head. "Aren't fanfics those stories where Sam and Dean are together and weird Mary Sues run around and the Impala becomes human and…"

"Impala? Human? What? She would be a girl, wouldn't she? Wait, what? Me and Sam together? And what the hell is a Mary Sue?"

Sasi stands up.

"You can't reduce fanfiction to that, there's muuuch more to it. There is Destiel, male pregnancy, possession, hurt and comfort and some others which are just porn…"

Dean's eyes grow wider with every word she says (A/N: Either because of all the information, because he doesn't get anything or because of the idea of porn, it's up to the reader)

"Stop it, you're scaring them!" Sev interrupts Sasi.

Sam has started laughing while Cas raises an eyebrow, obviously not getting a word.

"We'll come back to this" says Sasi.

Dean wakes up from his trance, shaking his head and taking a deep breath.

"Sure… Let's call Bobby."

He takes out his phone and dials Bobby's number. He holds the phone to his ear.

"… Hey Bobby! It's me, Dean. … Our project? Our project is, ehm, going well."

Sam snorts.

"Listen, do you have any idea where Lucifer is at the moment? …. A warehouse? Why a warehouse? And how the fuck do you know?"

"Of course, it's always a warehouse! How could we forget that one, basic, fanfic rule?!" Abigail exclaims while throwing up her arms.

"Toldya, Bobby always knows everything. He's the intellect Sam and Dean are missing" Kelly throws in.

"Hey!" Sam and Dean shout, and a muffled "What the hell is going on with you idjits?" is heard from the phone.

Dean stands up and walks away to talk with Bobby without being interrupted.

"I could have told you where Lucy was all along, you just had to ask" says Crowley.

"…Seriously?!"

**SPN**

A slice of cheesecake flies through the room and his its target: Lucifer's face.

Slowly he looks at Lynn, raises and eyebrow and tries to wipe the creme off his face.

"What was that for?!" he asks.

Lynn laughs.

"The cake wasn't edible anyway. We put salt instead of sugar in it. So I thought we just might use it for something fun."

Lucifer walks towards Lynn, takes a handful of cake and smears it in Lynn's face.

**SPN**

10 minutes later they are all standing in front of the warehouse. (A/N: Don't ask how the hell they are supposed to know which warehouse it is. They all look the same... Let's just assume Bobby told them)

"Let's go get Lynn!" says Gabriel. He turns towards Sam, Cas and Crowley and whispers, so that Dean can't hear it: "I want that sweet, so let me be the one who rescues her. He's my brother, I've taken care of him more than I wanted, I know how to deal with him."

Suddenly Gabriel gets a smack on the head.

"Ouch" he exclaims, while turning around.

Dean stares right at him, holding the sweet in front of his face.

"You won't get that sweet. Not anymore."

"Guys…" Sam intervenes, pointing towards the warehouse door. "Remember why we're here. Lynn? Not that sweet?"

Gabriel turns around, a guilty look on his face.

"You're right…" But as Dean walks past him he turns back to Crowley and Cas, holding the sweet triumphantly in his hand. "I got it!"

With a quick move of her hand Abigail grabs the sweet out of Gabriel's hand.

"Not anymore!"

And before Gabriel can react Abigail follows Dean into the warehouse.

Gabriel follows them quickly, hoping to catch up with the sweet and rescue it from Abigail's evil mouth… eh rescue Lynn from Lucifer.

**SPN**

"Where do you know that from?" Lynn asks. "I thought this was only a game for humans…"

"No. We copy most of what the humans do. Some things are fun, others just weird… This has quite some exit up in heaven, I played it a lot."

"But… Seriously? I can't imagine angels, normally so full of grace and elegancy playing these sort of games…"

"Not every angel is elegant. We have to learn that too, just as you humans do. We are children too."

"Wait… You were a child once? You were small, chubby and clumsy? You liked to play with cars and watch Disney movies and all that stuff?"

"I did have some sort of a childhood" protests Lucifer. "A weird, very lonely one but yes. I was bored, had nothing else to do… I had to spend my time somehow, didn't I?"

Lynn glances at Lucifer.

"I just couldn't imagine you as a young boy… Or a teenager, as a matter of fact… Wait, did you have long hair?!"

Lynn takes Lucifer's avoiding glance and slightly blushing cheeks as that what it is: a yes.

"Oh my god please tell me there are photos!" she shrieks.

Lucifer shakes his head violently.

"No, no photos, none at all!" and then, barely audible "I made sure they were all burned."

**SPN**

Gabriel joins the others inside the warehouse, staring at the scene developing in front of them. He can't believe what he's seeing. He's not even sure what the hell he's seeing. Lynn and Lucifer rolling around on the floor, entangled, and swearing at each other.

"That can't be! Lucy, stop cheating!"

"What? Meee? I'm not cheating!"

"Then stop tickling me, that's not fair!"

Gabriel can't really figure out what the hell they are doing. Until he sees what they are really on. A white plastic sheet, with coloured dots on it. Red, yellow, green and blue. Twister.

"What the hell?" says Dean.

"They're playing twister, can't you see that Dean?" says a voice.

Dean repeats himself: "What the hell? Where did you come from?"

Lynn tries to stand up without throwing Lucifer to the ground. For some seconds they are both concentrated on that task that seems impossible until Lucifer decides to make it easy and zaps himself some meters away from Lynn. Both let out a sigh and turn towards each other.

"Tie?"

"Tie" they agree.

"Balthy, my brother, what are you doing here?" says Lucifer and walks towards the newcomer.

Balthazar extends his arms too, but a second before they hug each other they freeze, look at each other and then decide that it would be weird to hug. Instead they clap each other awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you know… I heard you were having some fun here and I thought I could join the party… And by the way, I brought you guys a present." Balthazar says, while turning around and pointing at a girl standing some meters behind him.

The others follow his hand and look at the girl. She seems cautions, maybe even scared. Her eyes flicker between Gabriel and Lucifer and Balthazar and Dean and Sam and Cas and Crowley, so fast that she must see everything in a great blur. Still, she seems to realise who she is standing in between. Her eyes widen and her mouth stands open just a bit, before she pulls herself together.

"No, this isn't real… This can't be real… I'm just dreaming…" she murmurs, while rubbing her eyes. But as she opens them again they are still there. And a girl is standing only a few meters away from her.

Without even realising what she's doing, Sev ducks under the girls punch and grabs her arm. Surprised, she freezes.

"What…?" Sev mutters.

Sasi lets out a cry, and punches Dean in the side with her elbow.

"See, the training is worth something!" she says proudly.

"We didn't even train this" Dean answers.

Sasi pouts at him.

"What do you want from me?!" the girl asks Sev, while she pulls back her arm so that Sev has to let go of it.

"Me?" Sev stutters. "Ehm… Dunno… Nothing really… Say hello maybe?"

"Ah" is the only answer she gets from the girl. Before being punched again, Sev takes a step back. Still she asks:

"What is your name?"

The girl looks suspiciously between the others who are staring at her, but then decides that they won't pose a danger to her.

"I'm Olivia" she says finally.

"Hello Olivia" says Lucifer in a bored tone. As he realises that no one else said it with him, Lucifer looks around.

As if reading his thoughts Lynn starts to laugh.

"No, Lucy, you're not in therapy. You don't have to welcome the newcomer… Well, you can, but with a bit more enthusiasm, if I can ask."

"Hi Olivia! Nice to meet you, how are you?" Lucifer tries again. Looking for approval he looks to Lynn, who just shakes her head.

"I see you got yourself a new little toy" remarks Balthazar nodding towards Lynn.  
"Hey!" she protests. "I'm not his toy!"

Balthazar looks towards Lynn.

"Sorry milady." He turns away from her again and winks at Lucifer.

**SPN**

"Oh come on, so Lucifer is back with us?" Crowley complains as soon as they land in front of the bunker.

Sasi aw's.

Sev just sighs, but Crowley shoots a confused glance towards Sasi.

As they are back inside the bunker Crowley pulls Sev aside. She gives him a suspicious look, but without losing any time he asks her what has been bothering him ever since he met the girls.

He nods towards Sasi.

"You know her well, do you?"

Sev nods and Crowley tilts his head, as if not sure how to continue.

"Is she… ehm… is she aw-ing at every word I say?"

Sev starts shaking her head, then she stops and thinks.

"It's… possible" she says "Let's try it out."

"Hey, Sasi" she calls.

Sasi turns around and gives her cautious look as she sees Crowley standing next to her.

"Yes?" she asks.

Sev hits Crowley with her elbow.

"Say something" she whispers.

"Ehm… dinosaur?"

The cautious looks disappears as Sasi starts aw-ing again, with that isn't-he-cute-expression on her face.

Sev shakes her head.

"She's lost…"

But Crowley can't take his eyes from Sasi.

Sev looks towards him.

"Oh no, they're both lost… But they are kinda cute…"

Shaking her head she walks back to the others and leaves Sasi and Crowley to themselves. Every now and then an "awww" is heard from that corner, but Sev decides to ignore it. For the moment. She won't allow Sasi to forget that, ever.

"I had Lucy just at the point where he agreed to bring me back, you know?" says Lynn. "You didn't have to rescue me."

"We had to come rescue you." Dean answers. "We thought you were in hell or something, Lucifer torturing or killing you. You were kidnapped by the devil after all!"

Lynn chuckles.

"Not kidnapped, fan-napped!"

* * *

-Sooo here we are again, this time a little later

-Ups

-Thanks a lot to Lynn for the title and her permission to use it :)

- In the next chapters we will start with the training again, promise :) There will be some sort of a quiz with questions about hunting, killing monsters and stuff…. So question to those who are part of the school: how much do you know about Supernatural? How many details do you know without checking? (Lynn Abigail, Kelly, Olivia, please tell us that we assumed right that at least one of you would know a bit, because without that we will embarrass ourselves a lot if we can't answer the questions. But if none of you knows much we'll do as if)

-Yes, and about being late: instead of us trying to squeeze some time to write the next chapter in between all the homework and learning we have to do, we'll say straight out: we won't make it for next week either. And probably not the week after. Holidays are coming and we won't see us that much anymore, which means less writing

-And with all the chocolate and the cookies and the oven and presents and snow …

-…No, sadly no snow here…

-…and the cold air and the family asking for our attention it is hard to think and write. So, the conclusion of all this chatter is…. Wait for it..

-No, they don't want to wait. Tell them

-… Okay… We won't make it! Tadaaa!

-… We already said that…

-I mean we probably won't make it till January or something. Maybe a special chapter will come out somewhen in between, as a Christmas present or something like that, but we're not sure. We'll try we'll really, really try… But… You don't know us :D So don't wait for it. Just… hope… have faith…

-Okay, that's enough. We just wanted to say happy holidays and see you somewhen in January, well be back! Bye!

-Hey, hey, hey. Wait. We had more on our list, see? *shows her list*

-Oh yeah right… You do that

-So… This is getting bigger than any of us ever thought it would get, so we decided that we should lay some rules out: As there are more and more people joining this, we can't continue like this forever. At one point there will be too many people to allow everyone to come up a reasonable amount of time and say something. So we decided that we will diminish the parts of those people who don't comment on the story. Because that looks as if you don't read it anymore, and why would we include you if you don't read it :) So, for example, Kelly appears less in this chapter because we didn't hear anything from her. If this continues, at one point she will just fall out of the story. (So Kelly, if you are reading this, please let us know that you're alive/reading this ;) )

-And another thing: we are going to state now, that even after January we won't make it every time to post a chapter each week. We can't even plan the chapters before, because we have to wait for people who want to apply, because obviously we then have to include them and that would throw everything we planned upside down.

-And we don't really plan this either… We just sit there and throw ideas at each other… That's why this story doesn't make any sense

-Hey, it does! (Kinda…) (Not really) But yeah. So please be understanding if we don't make it on time. The time we see us per week is also sometimes not enough to finish a chapter, and then there are also days where we are just too tired to formulate a single sentence. We tried writing this per Skype, but that's nearly impossible… And we want to try to write as much as possible together. That's also why we will say goodbye over the holiday. But as we said: we'll try and bring you a Christmas present :)

-But in case you don't hear from us before: merry Christmas and a happy New Year in which you will hear from us again for sure ;) Be warned.


End file.
